megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorch Wheel
Scorch Wheel, known as in Japan and the English version of Mega Man: The Power Battle, is Turbo Man's Special Weapon in Mega Man 7 and Mega Man: The Power Battle. When equipped and used by Mega Man, he creates a wheel of fire that surrounds him before sending it forward, and it rolls on the ground like a normal wheel until it hits a wall or an enemy. If the player holds the attack button, the fire wheels will rotate around him for a while before being launched. When used in the air, the wheel will slowly fall downwards while travelling forward. Scorch Wheel can be used to scorch certain objects, especially the trees in Slash Man's stage (this is how Beat is found)"It's been a while, Mega Man. Here is a little information. Your weapons can be used to discover hidden areas. Try using the flame weapon in the woods. - Proto Man, Mega Man 7 and can even be used on some ice on the floors on Freeze Man's stage. Scorch Wheel can also light the candles in the dark corridor in Shade Man's stage, allowing the player to see the platforms, the spikes, and the rest of the landscape. This weapon is the secondary weakness of Freeze Man, Burst Man, and Slash Man. If Burst Man is hit by the weapon, he will be pushed back and drop four bombs on the ground before going straight to shooting Danger Wraps at Mega Man, similar to when he is hit by a fully charged Mega Buster shot. If Slash Man is hit by this weapon, he will be engulfed in flames and will go into dropping eggs on Mega Man. Freeze Man, however, will not be stunned or have his pattern stopped when hit by the Scorch Wheel, though he still takes heavy damage from it. Bodies of liquid substances can destroy or weaken the Wheel. If shot while submerged, there will be a weak short range attack and the Wheel leaves bubbles that float and do not affect any element. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man 7. Bosses weak against Burning Wheel *Slash Man: Mega Man 7 *Freeze Man: Mega Man 7 **Note: Freeze Man takes heavy damage from the Scorch Wheel, but is not stunned upon damage like the other two Robot Masters, nor does he halt his pattern when hit. *Burst Man: Mega Man 7 *Cloud Man: Mega Man: The Power Battle Trivia *A picture of Mega Man using Scorch Wheel (the picture at the top) is used as the background picture for the extra downloaded material in the Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *This is the only weapon to have a fire shield (Fire Storm, Fire Man) that can be thrown (Leaf Shield, Wood Man) in multiple directions (Metal Blade, Metal Man). *Scorch Wheel is the weakness of three Robot Masters in Mega Man 7, making it the second most effective weapon in in one game (only being beaten by, unsurprisingly, the Metal Blade). *Oddly enough, even though Scorch Wheel is a fire weapon, it is not from a fire-themed Robot Master. Gallery MM7ScorchWheelSprite.png|Sprite of Mega Man equipped with the Scorch Wheel on the Weapon Get screen. Screenshots References Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 7 items Category:Fire weapons